Iris PruCan (Prussia X Canada)
by MaximosBlack
Summary: Mathew visits Francis's but runs into him with his friends, Gilbert and Antonio. Antonio has to leave early but is too drunk to leave by himself. Francis, being the great friend he is, takes him home, leaving Mathew alone with Gilbert. Will Mathew confess his love to Gilbert? Or will his alone time with Gilbert be a waste?


* _The reason this is called Iris is because its based off that song. Please enjoy this story. Its not a lemon, but its very emotional and means a lot to me for some odd reason. if you want to look up the song, its originally sung by The Goo Goo Dolls, but I prefer Sleeping with Sirens version... Kellins voice 3 * _

_Iris_

Canada X Prussia

Mathew was over his brothers, Francis's house with his friends. They were also known as the Bad Touch Trio, consisting of Francis, Antonio, and the very dear to Mathew's heart, Gilbert.

Ah yes, the albino has unknowingly caught the Canadians heart and ran with it, no sign of giving it back anytime soon either. Mathew didn't mind having his heart taken by an angel, but that certain angel hardly knew of Mathew's existence, crushing Mathew.

Mathew was too shy to confess his love to the certain German man, but caught the sudden bursts of confidence here and there once in a while, but not enough to make him do the deed.

Mathew never told anyone about his current state, in fear they wouldn't understand his condition. He felt as if no one could fix this but himself, and he was sort of right.

If he told his brother Francis, he would make it a big deal and tell Gilbert, probably making him uncomfortable. That was pretty much Mathew's options with letting his feelings out.

Mathew looked down, his curl bobbing slightly as he played with his selves like a child, trying to avoid any eye so he'd hopefully become invisible and distant from the group that was chatting loudly, drinking wine and beer having a good time.

He didn't know why he came over, maybe to catch slight glimpse of the former nation, trying to ease his desire to tackle the man in kisses, but it only made it stronger.

Mathew would do anything to even touch one strained of Gilbert's silvery hair, anything to feel himself come to a small temporary closure.

" Mathew!" His brother, Francis yelled out over the other's voice.

Mathew gulped heavily as he turned his head to meet the blue eyes of Francis, who was smiling happily as he waved Mathew over.

" Come and be apart of our company!" Francis said, not knowing the small anxiety attack Mathew was having.

Mathew stood up, walking shyly with his hands in his chest, looking down at his feet as he made his way into the kitchen.

He sat down next to his brother at the table, looking up to meet the ruby red eyes of the angel that stole his heart, smiling at him friendly like.

" Hi!" Gilbert said as he extended his hand to Mathew, who shakily took his hand, feeling his face heat up a thousand degrees.

" Nice to meet you Mathew! I'm the awesome Gilbert." Gilbert said, smiling again in his normal cocky form.

The shy nation blushed as he heard his name roll off Gilberts tongue in away that made. Mathew was even surprised he knew his name, which also made him blush a deep crimson.

" N-n-nice t-to mee-meet you to" Mathew stuttered, making him blush even more.

Gilbert noticed his shyness, making him smile with a more comforting warm smile that made Mathew's heart flutter.

" Don't be shy! I don't bite! Kesesesesese~" Gilbert said giving off his strange laugh, making Mathew giggle.

"Ok!" Mathew said happily, realizing that Gilbert knew who he was.

A phone went off, ringing threw everyone's ears. Antonio dug threw his pocket, grabbing his flip phone.

He flipped the phone open as he was cussed at harshly.

" Well I got to go amigos." Antonio said sadly. " Romano is being worse than he normally is... I *hiccup.*" Antonio said falling back into his chair.

" Antonio" Francis started. " I'll take you home. You're too drunk." Francis said as he helped the Spanish man up, walking him to the door.

" I'll be back Gilbert, keep little Mattie company!" Francis said as he opened the door, walking out of it, unaware of Mathew's new upcoming anxiety.

Gilbert moved his chair so he could face Mathew, who blushed a deep red shade.

" You blush easily don't ya?" Gilbert said making him blush even more.

Mathew shook his head, making Gilbert chuckle.

" Its ok if you're shy, I understand." Gilbert said as he put his hand on Mathew's, trying to comfort him but doing the absolute opposite.

Mathew stayed quiet as Gilbert's hand rested softly on his, making Gilbert think he did something wrong.

" Oh I'm sorry." Gilbert said as his pale skin began to tint a reddish color as well, making Mathew giggle once more.

" So how did you know my name?" Mathew asked

" I know who you are." Gilbert said smiling. " You're Mathew Williams! You're Canada!"

Mathew was caught off guard, not thinking he would notice him.

" Y-yo-you notice me?..." Mathew said, his mouth in awe.

" Yeah... why wouldn't I?" Gilbert said questionably.

" Be-because... nobody ever notices me..." Mathew said as he looked back down at his hands, only to have a third hand enter into his space.

" Well I notice you, and you're pretty awesome~" Gilbert said pushing Mathew's head up with his finger resting on his chin. Gilbert gave Mathew the extremely rare sympathetic, smile that NO ONE ever seemed to get from the cocky German.

Mathew blushed again, realizing he called him awesome, which might mean next to nothing to some, but coming from Gilbert, that means something.

' I- I I love you...' Mathew said in his head, smiling, but Gilbert gave a blank expression.

" Wh-wh-whats wrong?" Mathew asked smiling.

" Yo-you love me?" Gilbert asked confused.

Mathew's smile turned into a frown as he covered himself with his arms, hiding his view from the red eyed angel. Mathew was so embarrassed he couldn't move, his eyes becoming heavy with tears.

Soon, Mathew let the tears stream own his face slowly, sniffling as he still hid in his fortress he created to protect himself from the harsh reality.

Mathew felt a soft hand rub his back in soft circles.

" Mattie" Gilbert started in a soft, loving and gentle voice that made Mathew stop crying. " Don't cry, you're too cute to cry." Gilbert said, Mathew could hear the smile in his voice.

Mathew picked his head up, his eyes red as he looked into Gilbert's eyes as he gave a soft half smile as his hands intertwined with Mathews.

" You didn't let me say I love you too back." Gilbert said taking ahold of Mathews cheek, cupping it lightly as he pulled Mathew to meet Gilbert's soft pink lips.

Gilbert tilted his head to the right, getting the perfect angle for the perfect soft, loving kiss filled with caring and loving warm vibes that made those feelings run down Mathew's spine, giving cold chills.

" I love you too, Mattie." Gilbert said once he pulled away, putting his forehead carefully on Mathews.

Mathew's blush was lightly brushed across his cheeks, his mouth slightly ajar as Gilbert chuckled at Mathew.

Mathew was in Heaven being swept off his feet by the angel who stole his heart.

Finally someone understood, it just so happen to be the one who made Mathew come to this confusion. But he was glad it was that person who opened the gate of freedom for him, letting him get rid of the pain a trouble of having that burden of feeling misunderstood.

He just wanted him to know who he was.


End file.
